Academy Of Night
by Mrs Dimitri Belikova XxX
Summary: Rose was retaken before the Guardians made it. She ran into the HON Gang and they help her, but Kalona shows his face again, but this time he's after Rose. They all have to try to banish him once an for all, but they all need help. That help is Th VA gans worst enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose POV**

There crash came a moment to late. Mason was dead, Elena and Jasper **( I know that's not his name but I can't remember it, it begins with an 'I') **I just beheaded them and know I was being dragged back by my hair by another Strigoi. There was the sound of rushing feet and people yelling. I heard the most beautiful voice in the whole wide word - Dimitri Belikov. I don't know what possess me to do it, I jut felt like I had to do it, and I didn't wan to do but I knew I needed to do it. I yelled out for Dimitri. I herd him yell a response, but a cloth covered by mouth and nose. Before I fell into darkness, I saw Dimitri. He was yelling and he looked scared. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, and the Strigoi ran.

**Zoey POV**

We just sent Kalona and Neferet away from the abbey. Stevie-Rae left right after to get the red fledgling's settled in at the basement at school. We went to see my grandma and Sister Mary before we all piled into the black jeep that would take us home. I sat in between both my guys- I wasn't dating them and they were okay with that- with Darius driving. We all settled into the car and listened to the radio. All our eyes were dropping and we stopped in at a 24hr coffee shop to get coffee to keep us awake.

**Rose POV**

I wake up to complete darkness and I rolled my eyes when I found that my hands and feet were bond. _Oh you are one smart Storgi! Not! _I laughed in my head and began to undo my hand and feet with ease. I then looked around the room and saw the wood of a leg chair. It wouldn't kill him, just stun him long enough to run out, lock him in this room -which will slow him down- find my stake and run out. Easy plan. I Had my hands and feet undone and I went to stand by the door, with the wood in my hand after I broke the chair and I waited.

The door opened and I made my move, staked him in the heart and locked him in the room and ran around the Cabin looking for my silver stake and rolling my eyes when I see it in plane sight. _Really smart!_

I ran out of the house and when I was just at the road, the Strigoi came at me, tackling me over a moving car, and we rolled off the other side, I was hurt, but I was still fighting, and I eventully staked the bastered with my silver stake, and jumped at the sudden tap on my back.

**Zoey POV**

" Are we there yet!" Aphrodite was such a moan. We just left from getting our coffee and she hasn't shut up. I was seriously thinking about toasting her butt.

"Yes." Darius said as the twins rolled their eyes, and Damien was continued talking to Jake. I smiled at everyone but my face paled as soon as I saw her.

"Zo? What's wrong?" Heath asked. I looked open mouthed as she was just tackled onto the car.

" DARIUS!" I yelled and he saw her too, coming off the back. Darius looked pale and scidded the car to a stop. The guys were the first people out of the car.

I looked at the girl. She was really short maybe 5'5. Her hair was long and curly and she was very big chest-ed. She was also tan and she was really hot, said from a guys prospective.

There was a very tall man on top of her and she looked as if she was struggling, but she raised a small hand up with a silver thing in her hand and stabbed the man. She kicked him off her and got up, not noticing the guys. Darius signalled for Stark and Heath to get back to the car to look after us, as he approached the girl. He tapped her shoulder and she jumped, pulling Darius to the ground. _WOW! He was really not expecting that. And neither was everyone else. _

I saw her mouth moving and she held out a hand to Darius, who took it and raised to his feet. They both started talking and she was nodding her, head and walked off, falling over the body (eww) but Darius grabbed her before she fell and picked her up and started walking back to the car, asking us if he could place the sleeping mysterious, girl on us as we drove back to the House of Night.

"Who is she?" I asked.

" I dot know, Priestess. I don't know."

She had a really cute face once again from a guys mind. She looked beaten and tortured. As soon as we were in the gates of our home, we ran the girl to the infirmary.

" Who is she?" gasped the nurse as she told Darius to put her on a bed. He shrugged and told her how we found the girl.

"I'll do some tests and find out." I nodded my head and told he gang to go to bed and that I would look over the girl. She was still and was breathing like she was sleeping. I waited outside her room and waited until the nurse came out.

"Well she's not human and not vampire. I think he may be a mixture of both. Anyway, I can't find anything wrong with her, other then she's been starved, and beaten, and that has caused her to black out." I nodded my head, noticing that Darius looked thoughtful and thanked the nurse asking her to send the girl to my room when she wakes up. Darius and I walked back to my dorm after and was greeted by the whole gang. Aphrodite walked up and kissed Darius.

"Darius? What do you know about this girl?" I asked and Aphrodite looked upset I asked him, stopping their make-out session, which would have accord and I knew the gang was happy I did.

Darius sighed. " I don't know _who _she is but I know _what_ she is." he said pulling back from Aphrodite and sitting on the spare bed with Aphrodite in his lap.

" Well? What is she, then?" asked the twins together.

" A slut?" Aphrodite piped up and the door opened to revel Stevie-Rae. Wow the great Aphrodite was jealous! I knew Stark heard my thoughts because he snorted.

" Aphrodite be nice! What'd I miss?" Stevie-Rae sat next to me and I filled her in and we went back to Darius.

" She is from a different species of vampires. Her kind train us Worriers the best they can. So if I were you I wouldn't go pissing her off anytime soon or ever, for that matter. She can kick all your guys's butts, even mine, if going by who trains us." he said seriously. There was a chuckle from my closed door. Everyone jumped and Darius and Starke shot up to face the danger. But it was only the girl. How in the same heck was she in here, without us noticing? She has three broken ribs, lost of buries and cuts, some even have stitches, from what I saw the nurse writing down. I looked at her in shock and she pulled her arms across her chest, as if she wasn't in any pain.

" So sex-alishiuos, how do you know so much about my kind?" she should not have said that. Aphrodite stood and glared at the girl. And thank goddess her looks couldn't kill.

" You wanna take that back." Aphrodite was really pissed off, but the girl just laughed and crossed her arms and put up her hand in Aphrodite's face and looked at me.

" Hold that tought hot stuff!" she said to Darius and I could see Aphrodite get even more pissed. " have you got food in this place?" she said looking around. Food? What? The nurse said she would give her lots of food when she woke up before she was going to send her up to me.

" Why sure, just down in the kitchen!" Stevie-Rae smiled the girl rolled her eyes and mumbled something that sounded like ' Nearly a scale Lissa!"

When she came back, I couldn't help but look open-mouthed and so did everyone else. The girl had, ten doughnuts, four bars, a slice of pizza and two packets of crisps. She noticed and lookd at me.

" What? Oh! Honey, you think this is bad? You should see me in the morning!" she siad and ate her pizza and doughnuts in less then five mintues. When she finshed all her food, which took less then twenty minutes I might add, she rubbed her hands together and leaned on the door.

" What? A girls got to eat!" she laughed.

" You're a pig!" Aphrodite said and we all hissed remembering Darius warning.

" Thank you!" she said which shocked us all.

" So hot stuff! Tell me how you know about my kind!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose POV**

" your kind trains us to be the best of the best, and we have returned the favourer by helping you guys out as much as we can." I nodded. That made sense. I remember Stan mentioning something like that before.

"Don't think we do that much babe." I laughed because it was true, we would help them out, but we would always be better.

" Why are you so far from an Academy? Did you drop out to be a Blo-" I glared and him and growled.

" NO I DID NOT!" I yelled and my head wasn't happy with me but he was going to say _it_ and I was going to kill him if he did.

" A what?" asked a blonde girl. I glared at him and smirked at the chick and my gaze was vicious, I knew that by the way she flinched slightly.

" He was going to call me a Blood-Whore." I snarled and he sat back down on the bed and swallowed hard, fear on is face, but he masked it fast.

" What's a…. a …. a…That?" asked a sweet guy. Naww! He was cute. Defiantly gay.

" it's when people my kind - mostly woman - who decide not to protect our Vampires, and allow royal jack-asses to drink your blood during sex." I clipped out.

" Well anyway! You don't know who we all are do you?" asked a country girl. God she and Lissa would HIT IT OFF.

The girl that seemed to be the leader smiled. " Well, I'm Zoey Redbird, this is Heath Luck, Stark, Shannue, Erin Baits, Damian Malus, Jake Twist, Stevie-Rae Johnston, Aphrodite Le Fort and Darius." **( don't think I left anyone out.). **

" Rose." I said and they looked at me.

" How about we play a game!" asked Stevie-Rae. I rolled my eyes. _Yep Liss would love her. _

" Rose what?" asked Darius.

" Rose, You don't need to fucking know." I smirked and he sighed and we went down to the lounge and got handed twenty skittles each.

" Okay! We're going to play 'I Never!' if you have done something a person says they didn't do and you did, you eat a skittle. Aphrodite you go first."

" Okay losers, I know you won believe me but - I Never stole a boyfriend for anyone." I was the only one that took four skittles.

" I never had sex." Darius, Zoey, Stark, Aphrodite all took at last one.

" I have never lost someone due to murder." that made me finch but I ate one anyway. Yay! I was losing.

" I have never killed anyone!" I sighed and picked up Three Skittles everyone gawked at me. And I shrugged.

" I Never Went to a strip club." and it was true I didn't but yawn fest.

" I never kissed someone from the same sex." Jake, Damian and I took one.

" What?" they all yelled.

" It was a dear. I was dared to Make-out with my best friend Liss for ten minutes!" that made my heart squeeze. Darius hadn't taken his eyes off me and when I said Lissa, he looked shocked.

"Vanilisa?" **( think that's it) **he asked and I nodded my head. " As in Princess Vanilisa Dragimor?" I nodded my head. " So your Rosemarie Hathaway!" I rolled my eyes and muttered 'took you long enough!'

He flipped out his phone, putting it on load speaker, and waited for the person to answer. When they finally did my heart skipped a beat.

" _Belikov!" _he bellowed. He sounded like he was just out of bed.

"Why so loud, Comrade?" I was smiling and had tears in my eyes.

"_Roza?" _I smiled and his voice sound relived. _" Are you okay? Where are you? The Princess is ready to pull Guardian Petrov's hair out!" _I laughed. _" It's not funny! PRINSESS Lissa! LORD OZERA! CASTIL! PETROV! ALTO." _I ground as he said Alto.

"_What do you want!" _Wow Lissa was really cranky, and I focused on her and her voice and pulled the darkness from her and I heard her smile.

" _Rose is okay!" _Dimitri sounded so cute and I smiled not caring that everyone was looking at me funnily.

"Isn't she always. that girls worse then a bloody cockroach! there no end to her and her pranks!" I snorted.

"Oh shut up Stanny!" he growled and I smiled.

" Hey my bitches!" I sang and I heard loads of yelling and everyone flinched around me. " I'm going to bed!" I said and they all shut up.

"_Rosemarie Anya Hathaway!" _Lissa yelled over the phone. _"Open your fucken head and let me fucken talk!" _rolling my eyes I let them hang up.

"language, _Princess." _I muttered.

" So where do I sleep."

" In with me if Stevie-Rae's alright with that." the girl nodded her head and I smiled getting up and following Zoey as everyone went their own way.

**Zoey POV**

She was still asleep and it was well past noon. What the hell? How can anyone sleep that late? I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room as quietly as I could trying not to wake her up, and walked to Aphrodite's room were the twins were just coming out of their rooms and the rest of the gang came up the stairs.

I knocked on the door and heard someone moan and answer the door.

" Were going shopping to get the girl-uh Rose some cloths for today. Her friend gave me a list of clothes I can buy her and what sizes and everything, but I don't know what all of these are so I thought you could come." she rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse and was followed by Darius.

We heard a crash from my door and we ran to it and opened up the door. When I shot in I saw my alarm clock shattered of the floor by my door. I stood open mouthed and my phone chime.

"_Oh and I forgot to mention, we will also give you back the money for the alarm clock that will be broken! Sorry she's not very good at waking up in the morning, and I can tell she's still asleep." _said Lissa, Rose's friend

" How'd you know?"

"_Well I don't know how many alarm clocks Rose goes throw in a day, but she is NEVER up when she doesn't need to be." _I laughed and we walked to the cars and headed off to shopping.

**Rose POV**

I groaned and heard voices from inside the room and I felt someone put something on the bedside table and then an alarm went off. Being me and not wanting to get up I slammed the clock against the door again. People squealed and I shot up to the floor, pulling my stake from under my pillow and on full alert.

Darius held up his hands to let me know it was nothing and I nodded.

" Your instincts are fast!" he said. I smiled.

"Thanks!" I said and smiled. " I could teach you a few things." I winked. He smiled as his girl glared at me, I shrugged.

" I will take you up on that offer." he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Your friend told me to get you these." said Zoey. She was drop dead, and I knew Adrian would like her, if nothing wasn't going on between him and Mia, which I knew there was.

"Good old Lissa." I smiled and looked at Zoey. " Do you mind if I-"

" Not at all."

"When's food!" I yelled out.

" Lunch will be at about two!" she yelled back and I laughed and turned on the shower, and after I got naked, jumped into the shower and shaved and washed and scrubbed every part of my body.

I was in the shower for twenty minutes and Zoey called " There is a hair drier and straighter on the desk and I have make-up for you to use two. There's a spare toothbrush in there too." I yelled a thanks and heard the door close as I got out of the shower. I then scrubbed my teeth and walked out into the room to the clothes Zoey bought me.

There was a red tight tank top that would hang to my curves, and denim short shorts, with red converse. I smiled. I walked over to the desk and dried and strengthened my hair so it fell past my butt and I put it in a high ponytail with strands left out to frame my face. I put on eye liner mascara and gave myself smoky eyes. I put on my clothes and walked out of the room because it was nearly two. Yummy! I get food.

" Rose!" said the girl Aphrodite. I liked her. She was fun to talk to.

" Hey." I said and smiled.

"Just to let you know, you are alright, just keep your eyes off of my boyfriend." she said as we walked to the lunch hall. My heart squeezed and I felt hot tears build up but I soon set them away.

" Honey, I don't like your Boyfriend. Trust me. I have my own." I said and we both smiled and walked into the lunch hall. I could feel eyes of the guys undressing my with their eye ad the girls glaring at me. I was looking up at Aphrodite and turned.

"See something you like?" I growled and went to get food and Aphrodite went to sit with the gang. I got my food of five doughnuts, pizza and a big cheese burger. I smiled and sat down with the rest of the people I met before and sat at the end of the booth and started eating. I finished my doughnuts in five minutes. I looked at the others and they looked at me in shock.

" I just wanted you guys to know, the people I killed were bad… people." I didn't know how to put them, because I still did think of Storgi as people because they are, well were. They smiled at me.

" We know. Darius told us what you guys-" she was cut off by a hot guy and a nice looking girl that approached the table.

" Heya sexy what are you doing with these losers." the guy said. I smiled at him and pushed my tray out of my way and leaned over the table. He was looking at my boobs. Perv!

" Is there a reason I shouldn't sit here?" I asked sweetly. He smiled and looked up at my face finally.

" Well I'm no loser so you should sit with me." I smiled and got up out of my place and gave him my Man eater smile.

" Well maybe we should do a little something more then sit." I said an raise my face up to his and closed my eyes. His lips were only centimetres from my lips when I brought my sin up and kneed him in the balls. He groaned in pain and I laughed.

" Do you _EVER _try and kiss me again you little bastered!" I sat back down when he limped away with the girl following him.

The people around the desk looked at me with awe. I smile and said "what?"

" he was my jerk of an ex." Zoey laughed and I smiled, glad I did something nice. I froze when I felt her fear and instantly felt as if was going to get sick. The whole table looked at me.

" Are you okay?" asked Stevie-Rae. She had red eyes but because she was on of Zoey's vampires she wasn't a Storgi so I got all of Stevie-Rae's vampires to wear sliver just in case my people are on the hunt.

She came bursting through the lunch room door screaming at the top of her lungs. She ran right to the wall.

" All alone now. No parents. No family. Your left alone. Your best friend even abandoned you. Left you alone. You are weak. And useless." said the leader Storgi as the ten other's laughed and snarled.

" I am not weak, and she didn't abandon me! You took her from me." Lissa said. Wow she got courage. They all laughed.

" Say hi to your family would you? Your going to be with them soon." Lissa started crying and was whimpering. I had enough.

" You fucken dicks of useless fucken walking dead dirt! That's my fucken Moroi!" I yelled as I got out of the booth I was sitting in. The Storgi's heads turned to face mine and some laughed. They actually laughed!

"You haven't feed in a few hours Brad. Why not have this one?" said the leader and Brad snarled and came at me. I jumped over him staking him in the heart and throwing him away from me. The leader didn't look too happy and sent two more at me. I smiled and staked them both with such ease, the leader growled. I smiled.

**Lissa POV**

I was so excited. Rose was here and I was going to see my best friend again! I couldn't wait. As we got out of the cars, the guardians froze. I looked at Guardian Belikov.

" Princess, I want you to run into the lunch hall. Find Rose, and stay with her." just as he said that we were ambushed by Storgi. I was frozen but Dimitri yelled for me to go so I did. I ran as fast as I could but there was at least ten Storgi following me.

I let a scream and flew into the lunch room. I ran to the wall and froze.

" All alone now. No parents. No family. Your left alone. Your best friend even abandoned you. Left you alone. You are weak. And useless." said the big one. I was frozen and was scared but what he said was bull and I was mad.

" I am not weak, and she didn't abandon me! You took her from me." I didn't know were my courage came from, but I felt Rose near me and I knew she wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.

" Say hi to your family would you? Your going to be with them soon." I started to whimper losing all my courage as he stepped forward.

" You fucken dicks of useless fucken walking dead dirt! That's my fucken Moroi!" said the most familiar voice I have ever heard. I let out a breath of relief but I was still scared. Not just for me this time but for my best friend.

"You haven't feed in a few hours brad. Why not have this one?" these obviously didn't know who this was. Rose took down the three the leader sent after her with skill and grace. The leader growled and bearded his teeth, sending the remaining seven Storgi at once at Rose. I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose POV**

I was getting tired and the Storgi knew it. The Warriors of this school tried o help, but they just got hurt so I told them to back off, they did just that but the still stayed close and helped me out sometimes. I finally got to the last Storgi and staked him. I was breathing heavily, as I pulled the stake from his body and faced the leader. My hair that was glues to my face with sweat. My grip on my stake was deathly and my knuckles started to turn white. I glared at the Storgi.

" So you are the famous Rose Hathaway? I thought your mother was good, but wow. Must fun in the family." he said. I growled as he mentioned my mother.

" What? Did Mommy give you up? Must say, that wasn't a hard choice." I lunged at the Storgi and he fought me. He was good, but I was better. I managed to get him to the ground, but he jumped up on top of my and I lost the grip of my stake and it rolled away. The Storgi smiled thinking he won, but I twisted his neck and heard it snap. I kicked him off of me and ran for my stake just as the Storgi came back from the faze he was in. he jumped at me and talked me to the ground. He lent his head into my neck and bit me. I moaned. I wasn't thinking clearly. I couldn't think. All I could feel was bliss, but I heard Lissa scream and got up my strength and staked the son of a bitch.

I kicked hi off of me and got up shakily. Lissa's cheeks were tear streaked. From the corner of my eye I saw a fire ball coming straight for Lissa. I didn't care if I was weak but I got enough strength in me, that I ran and jumped at Lissa and took her out of he way, which cause the fire ball to burn my ankle. I groaned in pain as I landed not h floor, but go to my feet. I heard people gasp, but I was still going. I would always protect Lissa until I die. I turned my head.

**Zoey POV**

The warriors stood along the benches and protected the students. Rose got banged up, but she was still going! The fire ball was thrown at her, but Erin put it out with water. Shannue was trying to find the person responsible. She looked at a woman in her thirties or something, with a scar on her face. She looked mad.

"TASHA!" yelled the blonde haired beauty that was Lissa. Another fireball went for Rose, but Shannue killed it with her own. Damian picked up the air and Erin kept that water up on Rose's ankle.

"Jealous bitch!" Rose snarled and I flinched at it wasn't even directed at me. "Lissa, the table there with the people looking at me like I've just been dragged around town and was able to get back up without pain, go over to them. And please, don't use Spirit on the Warrior's 'till I'm finished." Rose said and the girl just stood there. " Don't make me!" Rose warned but the girl just stood looking on with worry. " PRNCESS VENILISSA DRAGMOR! GET YOUR SKINNY BUTT OVER THAT FUCKING TABLE!" Princess? The girl nodded her head and ran over to our table.

"Tasha leave her alone." she said as she got to where she was told to go.

" Vanilisa, if I hurt you I'm sorry, I'm jus getting to this blood whore!" I think I even heard Lissa growl as well as Rose.

**Rose POV**

"I am no fucking blood whore, _Natasha_!" I yelled and jumped out of the way of a fireball that she threw at me.

"Your just a kid! A slut! A blood whore! What can my Dimka see in you!" she snarled and threw a fire ball but Shaunne stopped it.

" I am not a fucking kid! I am not a slut and I am not a fucking blood whore!" I was getting really mad now.

"Then why would you let someone bite your neck, with you willing to do it?" Tesha was getting on my nerves.

" I did that so I could keep my best friend alive and the other time was so my best friend had enough energy to heal her boyfriend! Your nephew!" the fireball came out of no where.

" Still a blood whore in my book!" She got a big huge ball of fire in her hand and throw it at me.

**Dimitri POV**

There was a scream of the Princess - I mean Lissa- from the lunch room. Janine and I looked at each other and rushed to the lunch room. This part was safe from the Storgi now. we ran and Christian, Adrian, Mia and Eddie followed Janine and I. when we got to the lunch room my heart broke. Rose was on the floor trying to get up. She was bitten in the neck and burnt all over, but what really shocked me was Tesha.

" You are under arrest on going against the Queen's new law." said the Queens main personal guardian Gregory. I saw the queen walk out from behind her guardians we all bowed, apart from Adrian.

" you haven't heard my new law?" she asked as she saw our faces full of confusion as her guard said 'new law'.

" No your majesty." I said for everyone.

" Moroi, Royal or no, are not allowed to abuse other guardians or Dhimpre's. They are not allowed to miss treat your woman, or men. Your people are allowed to have a happy life." what she said shocked us all. But what she did next was the real shock of all. She walked over to Rose and held out her hand, to help Rose up. Rose hesitantly took it, but took it nonetheless and stood on her feet. The queen said something and Rose's face lit up.

**Rose POV**

"Because we want your kind to be happy, we are allowing relationships between Dhimpre's." she said and I smiled.

" You and guardian Belikov make a beautiful couple." my face lit up as she winked and I blushed slightly. I took her hand and stood. She walked up to her guard an I followed, not showing the pain I was in.

"You will be Princess Vanilisa's Guardian, Guardian Hathaway." she said turning to me. My jaw dropped.

"But I haven't even took my trials." I said astonished.

"look around you Rosemarie! All these kills are yours. You don't need a trial." with that she walked out with her guard dragging Tesha with them.Lissa dragged me into a mama bear hug and I laughed. She was crying and laughing and I had to smiled.

" I'm okay and I know!." I said and smiled. Lissa was jumping up and down and was taking me with her.

" Rosemarie." a female voice said. I knew the voice but I was frozen. "I'm sorry." tears fell form my eyes and I hugged her. She was tense at first and then hugged me back stroking my hair and calming me down.

" I really do love you Mommy." I said like a child. I felt her smile and I felt tears fall into my hair. There was a cough and I looked up at Eddie. His eyes were red and puffy. I let go of my mom and hugged Eddie.

" It wasn't your fault." he said to me. I smiled and hugged him.

" Were taking you all our to dinner at 7pm Human time." Lissa said to the others that found me.

"Rose isn't going anywhere!" Mia yelled and I laughed. Lissa put her hands on my body and I closed my eyes.

**Zoey POV**

Rose closed her eyes and we all gasped. Her cuts and burns and bruises vanished. Lissa did this for all the muscled people.

Everyone of Rose's friends started to laugh. Just then Erik got up and walked up to Lissa to try his magic. Lissa eyes him.

"Your fine." he said to Lissa.

" Not so bad yourself." she responded. A black haired boy growled.

"Trust me Liss! Fire crotch is better." Rose laughed as the Boy growled louder.

" Christian, you know I love you." said Lissa and kissed Christian. Rose whispered in Lissa's ear and Lissa stopped kissing her boyfriend, and nodded.

Lissa grabbed the hand of a bright brown hair girl and Rose grabbed the guy with brown hair and green eyes, who didn't bow to their queen. Lissa stoke out her foot, causing the girl to fall into the guy. They looked at each other lovingly. The girl blushed and looked away. The guy put his finger under her china and kissed her.

" Okay, so! Zoey, Erin, Stark, Heath, Darius, Aphrodite, Shaunne, Damian, Jake and Stevie-Rae." Rose pointed to each of us when she said our names. " this is, Lissa and her boyfriend Christian, Janine my mom, Eddie, Stan, Alberta, Mia, Adrian and Dimitri." she pointed to them in turn. I could see Erin eyeing Eddie.

" Sorry I'm late!" said a male voice. I looked at the door and saw a man that looked like Rose, but she didn't introduce him.

" What's that?" I asked and Rose shrugged.

"Rosemarie. This is your father Abe." Everyone's faces paled and some of the Guardians went to stand in front of the man, but I could see their shocked faces when Rose glared and stomped away, barging her way throw the people until she reached her mother and father.

"Hi." she said and hugged him. Everyone looked even more shocked. " I lost someone I loved. I don't really want that to happen again." she said. Everyone looked sad and bowed their head for a moment.

" So dinner at Seven!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose POV**

W were going to the dinner tonight and I was going to make Dimitri break and _then_ tell him what the queen said. Lissa was picked out my dress and I smiled as I did her makeup.

**Zoey POV**

We all were waiting for Rose. Lissa was down in a pink summer dress hat reached her knees. She looked beautiful. I wore a short lose red dress and all the other girls wore a dress and the guys shorts and jeans.

I could see Rose's friends not looked worried.

" Oh she's always late." Said the black haired boy, Christian.

" Not always." Protested Lissa.

"_ALWAYS!" _they all said.

**Rose POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a tight blood red short dress that hugged my body perfectly and stopped about mid-thigh. My boobs looked amazing in the dress too. It was strapless and backless and I loved it. I wore black high heels, and had my hair down, in its natural state, but pinned with a black diamond butterfly clip. I wore the necklace that Lissa bought me for my birthday, a black and red Rose that said : _Rose&Liss 4eva! _I had smoky eye and pale lip gloss. I grabbed my black clutch and walked out the door and down to the lounge.

Gasps and eye popping happen all round and Lissa smiled at me happily.

"My Rosie's finally coming back to me." we both laughed, and my heart stung when she said that. It was kind of true. Since we got back to the academy, sure I was still wearing my mini skirts and shit, but I never really got dolled up to go out anywere because of _'I am unreliable and not mature.' _her words.

We all piled into the two cars that were there. My mom and dimitri were in the first car and I was in the second. My mom was driving, as was I. Darius was going to go with me and I knew by the looks Dimitri shot Darius he was jealous. I smiled my man eater smile at him.

Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Stark, Heath Abe, and Aphrodite were in the car with my mom, and the rest were with me. I jumped into the drivers side of the car, and because Lissa was in the car with my mom, I went first in case I felt Storgi. I knew Lissa was scared about going into a car without after what happened to her parents and brother.

_Liss, you'll be fine. I'll stop if I need to okay? _I sent to her. We were getting this telepathic thing down and I loved it. I could whine to Lissa about Christiana and he not knowing why Lissa was scolding him.

_I know Rose, its jus-_

_You'll be fine! _

I gav her a sturn look through the glass of the windshild in front of me as she got into the car and then I rolled my eyes. Darius looked at m funny as he climbed in beside me, but I just shrugged and turned to Zoey.

"Love that dress on you." she smiled and said the same about mine and when everyone was strapped in, I started driving. I turned on the radio and on came _'Skater Boy' _by Avril Lavigne. We all smiled and I started singing.

**( Rose **_Zoey, _Both**)**

**He was a boy, she was a girl, can I mak it any more obvious. **

**He was a punk, she did ballet, what more can I say? **

**He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well.**

**But all of her friend, stuck up their nose cause they had had a problem with his baggy clothes. **

Zoey joined in.

He was a skater boy, she said 'see you later boy' he wasn't good enough for her. 

She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space she needed to come back down to earth. 

_Five years from now, she sits at home, feeding the baby she's all alone. _

_She turns on TV and guess who she sees? Skater boy rockin' up MTV. _

_She calls her friends, they already know, they got ticket to see his show_

_She tags and along, and stands in the crowed, and looks up at the man that she turn down…._

He was a skater boy, she said 'see you later boy' he wasn't good enough for her. 

He was a skater boy, she said 'see you later boy' he wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar, does your pretty face see what he's worth? 

**Sorry girl but you missed out well tough luck that boy's mine now. **

**We are more then just good friends and this is how the story ends…**

_To bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be. There is more then meets the eye, I see the should that's inside._

He's just a boy, she's just a girl can I make it anymore obvious. 

We are in love haven't you heard? How we rock each others world….

He was a skater boy I said ' see you later by' I'll be that sting after the show.

I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote, how about the girl you used to know. 

**I'm with a skater boy I said see you later boy, I'll be that sting after the show. **

_I'll be in the studio singing the song we wrote, how about the girl you used to know…_

We both laughed and everyone clapped.

"Wow!" Damian and Jake were open mouthed. I smiled and laughed. And we all started singing all the way to the restaurant. By the time we got there we were all in fits. My mom stopped her car and stepped out followed by everyone. I was the first to get out of the car and their face fell.

" Are you alright?" My mom looked worried. Well hey. I did have tears falling from my eyes. I opened my mouth but fell to the ground laughing and so did al the gang that was in my car but Darius, who just stood chuckling. We eventually stopped and go up of the ground with help. But I started laughing again and everyone rolled their eyes. I stopped laughing when the back of my head was slapped by Christian. I turned and slapped him. Lissa shock her head and my dad smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Ready?" I said and everyone just looked at me and Christian rubbed his cheek, but he rolled his guys and we all went into the restaurant. Lissa went up to the girl at the desk. The girl had died blond hair and she looked like a skank.

"Can I help you?" her voice was husky.

**Zoey POV.**

The girl was eye fucking poor Dimitri and I heard Rose growl like a wild animal.

"Reservations under Belikov." Dimitri said and he looked board at the girls attempts to flirt. He just wanted to get the table. I noticed Rose slightly pushed to his side and put her hand on his arm. Rose looked at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Ah come one!" she all but yelled and everyone looked at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked angry but sad. Lissa noticed and laughed at roses pouting face.

"Who did the one eyebrow thing?" everyone of the other vampires laughed and roses face turned pouter.

"It's not funny." she pouted and looked at Dimitri and he lifted and eyebrow and she stopped on his foot and stormed away following the man taking us to our table and plonked herself down and took a menu.

We all sat around her, Dimitri to her right and Lissa to her left. Everyone was weary of her as if she might explode. She just sat down her menu nearly and folded her legs looking at everyone.

"What?" he asked sweetly. Everyone looked at another but it was Christian that talked.

"You just exploded back there and you just say what?"

"What ever do you mean?" everyone rolled there eyes. The water guy came over to us then and he looked at Lissa and Rose, then at everyone else, but his hands dropped and his head whipped around to look at Lissa and Rose again. Both girls waved and smiled guilty. He smiled and rolled is eyes.

"What can I get you?" he asked. His voice was cute. He was defiantly a gay. We all smiled an gave him our orders but he didn't ask Rose and Lissa. They looked like they wanted to say something.

"Ryan…" Rose pointed her head over to a corner and he nodded his head and Rose and Lissa got up to follow him. We all looked around at each other.

"Okay…."

Dimitri and Christian were growling.

**Rose POV**

"Ryan, Carmon is cheating on you." I said. My voice was low. He had just given the orders to the chief and know we were in a corner.

"What do you mean?" his voice was slow and sad.

"I saw him, sweetie. He was kissing some girl." he looked shocked.

"But he's gay!" he was close to tears.

"Sweetie, we saw, he was outside here, kissing a girl." a few tears fell from his eyes. Lissa and I gave him a hug and promised to call him later when were finished. He took his leave and walked out the door of the restaurant.

Liss and I sat down at our table with a sad sigh. Zoey looked at us.

"What was that about?" she asked. We sighed again.

"Boyfriend trouble." Christian and Dimitri let out a sigh. Lissa and I looked at them,, but shrugged it of when our food got here. We all ate and made small talk.

"How was your grads this year Rosemarie." Lissa chocked on her roll and had to down water. Her face turned red. I laughed at her.

"you look like a tomato!" I laughed harder. After we paid for the food we got back to the cars, but before we got in I looked for Dimitri and quickly kissed him on the lips. He looked shocked at first but I smiled and hugged him but he pulled away, still pretending to be a teacher in our relationship. I looked you at him and smiled.

"The Queen approved these relationships. And she has approved us. She told me." his face lit up and he put his hands on my waist.

"Well, the queen must be obeyed." I laughed as his lips came down to meet mine. My hands went up into his hair and his hands were in my hair too. I stepped closer to him and pulled his neck deepening the kiss. A cough stopped up but we didn't pull apart. I stayed rapped in Dimitri's arms.

My mothers eyes were fuming and so was my dads. I was almost sorry for him.

"Don't worry Dimitri. You'll only get the wrath of Abe, not Janine." he looked at me not so sure but kissed my head as we separated. We were driving home. It was peaceful but my vision was blackening and I could barely see. I was losing my energy, becoming weak. It was as if someone was eating my energy. I pulled he car o a stop on the side of the road. The other car wasn't so far behind and they were puling in behind me. The gang in my car looked at me confused but I just opened the door and walked over to a tree t lean on it. I held my hand on the tree to stop me from falling.

"What is it Rosemarie?" my mother was on full alert, but she didn't see me. Lissa was the first person to see me.

"Rose?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Lissa POV**

"Rose?"

She looked so pale for her normally tanned skin. She was leaning most, if not all her weight against a tree. Her eyes looked droopy by there was something about them that wasn't Rose. Her legs looked as if they would give way at any moment. She wasn't tired, I could tell that. This was different but I didn't know what it was and it worried me.

Guardian Hathaway looked over at Rose and her face fell to worry. Dimitri heard me calling Rose and looked over at her and ran to her. He whole body just shut down and I felt it. Like the bond had tired or something. Almost like it broke, but it didn't. roses legs gave way and she fell to the ground. Dimitri caught her before she hit the ground.

It was walls. Some walls were blocking me from communicating with her. Even if she was out cold I could still get into her head and see what was wrong with her and even talk to her, but this time was different. Big black smock walls covered me so I couldn't get into her head, as if someone or something knew I was going to get in.

"Dimitri. There's something in her head." I said, and it sounded weird but he knew what I meant.

"We'll have to hurry back to the school." Dimitri sounded worried, and he was already in the car Rose was in and Darius began to drive back to the school. the last thing I saw of my Rose was Dimitri's lip moving to make 'I love you, please stay with me.' and he nuzzled his face into her hair.

**Rose POV. **

I was in a field surrounded by lavender. The smell was divine. I was in a tight dress that hugged my curves and fell to my thigh. I smiled and began running through the field arms out and breathing in the scent of lavender and laughing.

"Thought you'd like it here." I was half expecting Adrian to be in front of me, but it was a guy, wearing only jeans, and had black wings. He was tall and… beautiful.

"who are you?" I defiantly wasn't my Dimitri and I was a little disappointed.

"ah now, your Dimitri isn't so great. Your mine, and always will." he took my wrist in his hand.

"let go of me!" I yelled and tried to pull away, but his grip tightened. "I said, let me go!"

" I can't do that, my love." he whispered, lowering his mouth to my neck. I shivered at the nearness. "so much prettier then Zoey, be so much more feisty!" I pulled away but he caught me again and tightened his grip around my wrist it was going numb an I screamed and screamed and screamed.

**Lissa POV**

I woke up to Rose screaming. I ran to her and tried to sack her, but she wouldn't wake up. It was about ten in the morning so I ran down to the lounge looking for Dimitri and saw everyone there.

"Guardian Belikov!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs.

"Princess?" he looked up and looked at me.

"it's Rose! I can't wake her up! She's screaming!" Dimitri ran past me and into the room and everyone followed

"Roza!" Dimitri sounded worried. "Roza wake up!" he was shacking her, trying to get her to wake up.

"Roza!" she shot up went straight into Dimitri's arms, shacking and gasping.

"Roza." he soothed her. She relaxed at his touch and she snuggled into him.

"Rose? Are you okay?" I asked calmly and sat next to her. She nodded her head and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"What are you dreaming about?" asked Zoey I looked at her.

"Some guy." Dimitri visibly stiffened and I snorted.

"Some bodies jealous."

"Was is a really hot guy that had black wings and was half necked?" Zoey asked and I looked around everyone wanted to know that question.

Rose nodded her head and looked at them.

"How did you know?" Zoey looked at Rose worriedly.

"Kalona, was the guys name, he tries to get into my dreams too, but I sleep with Stark so he can't get in."

"So, I have to sleep with someone?" Rose asked evilly and her eyes twinkled.

"Yes, and it has to be a guy, oh and skin on skin." Rose's eyes went to Dimitri.

"I don't think that would be a problem." she winked at Dimitri and he blushed slightly, dragging Rose to him and kissing her. I coughed and Rose pulled away.

"What I have to be a tired wheel while you and Pyro play jack rabbits, but you can't be a third wheel for a little kiss?" I blushed at her words and Rose laughed at me. "We do not play like jack rabbits!" Christian hissed as he came to sit with me.

"Then what would you call?" Rose stated and laughed as Christian blushed.

"Oh and by the way!" Rose called as she walked out of the room, no doughty to get some food.

"No sex whilst here! I would like a good nights sleep, while here!" I blushed deeply and ran after Rose.

**Dimitri POV**

"Belikov!" Janine barked and I paled, and everyone left n the room laughed. "I need a word." I gulped and everyone saw. My eyes went wide and I got up and followed Janine.

"my daughter seems to really like you, but I do not what her to have a broken heart, got it!" I nodded my head and mental sighed. "And I do not want to hear anything about you too love making, because that is not going to happing here, got it!" I mentally groaned. No love making with Roza? That would kill me off.

"Yes, Guardian Hathaway." she smiled and walked away, I felt someone come up behind me and place a hand on my shoulder. "Good luck." I nodded my head and followed Janine as did everyone else, and I laughed as I saw Rose, and she heard.

"A girls gotta eat when a girls gotta eat!"

"A girl shouldn't be eating like a guy!" she threw a hotdog at me but I ducked and laughed.

I walked over and placed my arms around her waist and she sighed into me and I kissed her neck. Wishing we could stay like this forever, but I knew we couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. The week has been busy, with my brothers little Twins christening. WOARNING! LANAGUE IS USED. **

**RPOV**

I was enjoying this. Sleeping with Dimitri, but because of my stupid mother, Dimitri wont be making me lucky. I woke up, cuddled in someone's arms. I thought it was Dimitri, so I cuddled closer, but his aftershave didn't come at me, so I looked to my side, and it wasn't Dimitri. It was that Kalona, guy.

I jumped away, which caused him to laugh, which in turn sent a shiver down my spine. I looked down and saw myself in a tight top and shorts. I took a few steps away from him, putting my hands on my hips.

"How the fuck are you in my dream?" I was shocked, part from the fact that Dimitri should be sleeping with me. "Oh my beautiful Rose, you cannot stay away from me." I snorted. "I don't belong to you, I don't belong to anyone." I turned and walked off, but he was in front of me, grabbing my arm, but I pulled away easily.

"You cannot leave." I snorted again. "How are you even here, anyway?"

"I just have to-"

"No I mean _here_." I cut him off. "Zoey said you can get into my head if I was sleeping with someone."

" Oh I can, its easy." I rolled my eyes.

**ZPOV**"Sleepign with someone doesn't stop me. I'll allways be wih you, my Aya." I was panting and Stark looked at me funny.

"get everyone and meet me at Rose's" Stark opened him mouth but I shook my head. "GO!"

I ran to the guest houes, and found the gang there before me. I stormed pass them before they could say anything. Bannging on Lissa's door, a groggy Christian answer.

"What?" I saw movement from the bed.

"Be nice Christian." Lissa walked in front of him. "What's up?"

"She wont tell us." Everyone groaned.

"It's Rose." Lissa was pass me and at Janine and Abes door, and after we all marched to Rose's room.

"Roza, wake up." Dimitri's muffled voice travelled through the door. We barged in to find him, slightly shacking her, tryign to wake her. I swear, every single girl stopped dead and stared at him. His back was so museled, you could see I moving as he shook her. _If his back looks that good…._

"Belikov!" he turned and looked at us. Every girl sighed, I swear, and the other guys gave Dimitri death glares. He just turned around. "Roza wake up."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked and he looked at me.

"She just started tossing and talking, I don't know what's wrong." he sounded panicked and worried.

"I'll get her up." Lissa walked out of the room.

**RPOV**

I sat up gasping.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Lissa stood there laughing, with a basin in her hand, which was recently filled with ice cold water.

"it's the only way to et you up sometimes."

"You could have shook me!"

"Dimitri's been tryign that before!"

"I'm hungry!" I stormed out and everyone laughed. I didn't care that I was still in my PJ's.

As I walked into the lunch room, everyone looked at me, and lots of wolf whistles followed. I pilled my plate and was eating, before the gang even sat down.

Dimitri sat down beside and pulled me to him. "What happened." I looked at him and shrugged.

"Kelona, he can get ito my ehad anyway." I sighed and leaned into him.

"Were gonna banish him, once and for all!"

All outfits for each of my stories are on Polyvore. Link on Profile.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was joining their elements. Lissa was joining hers with Zoey. Christian with Shunne. And so on. Dimitri and my mom were with them, so I walked out to be on my own. I was snooping in the library and I came aross a funny book. It was writing by Vladimers Shadow kissed gardian, so I read it, and it said…

…_with being shadow kissed one of our special quilities is to contain power. Ha power will come, when we are rully ready._

I sighed and Dimitri came up behnde me, and I hid the the book from view, but he saw andw went for it.

"What's this?"

"Dimitri gove it back." he loked at me and handed it back. I sighed and looked at him. "I'm sory." I sighed and sat back down Dimitri followed

"It'll be okay." he pulled me to him. "I wont let anyone hurt you." I sighed and I fell asleep.

"Hello Rose." I urned around and there was a beautiful woman sitting on a rock behind me. "I'm Nyx." I smiled.

"Hi." Zoey told me a bit about her.

"Your they key, remember that." then the dream faded and I was in dimtris arms.

"hey." He smiled down at me. "You just passed out, you okay?" I nodded and clung to his neck. I felt him smile.

He put me down but I stil held onto his neck. "There relly is something wrong.`" we were in our room now, and he had me up against the wall. I knew I was breathing hard. I attacked his lips and his hands went down my body, stopping at him butt. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he kissed me back. His top came off and so did mine, how, I don't know, but they did.

We were just getting ino it, when my door burst open.

"Ro-" Dimitri and I turned our heads to find Christian walk ino the room and walk back out. I grabbed Dimitri's shirt and pulled it over my body. Lissa then walked in.

"Were interrupting ar-"

"Interuping what?" My mom walked in and I looked at Dimitri. I did what I normaly did

"why the hell are you in my room?"

"Don't you use that tone with me Rosemarie!" I stuck my tongue out at her and she scolded me. "don't you dead stick your tongue out at me young lady!" everyone else walked into the room, apart from Darius.

"Where's Darius?" everyone looked at me and shrugged.

"He was called to the Sons of Erubus meeting." I nodded and sat n the bed, Dimitri followed, pulling me onto his lap. I sighed and fell into him. Dimitri rubbed small cercails into my back.

"Rose, you okay?" I looked at Lissa and nodded.

"Yeah just tired." She nodded her head.

"We'll let you get osme sleep then." I nodded and they all left the room.

"What up?" Dimitri looked at me funnily. "And don't tel me nothing."

"It's nothing." "Roza, if it's worrying you ome much, and yes it is, because ou never go to sleep this early, I want to know." He rested his forehad against mind. "I want to help you."

"I found this book in the library." he looked at me funny and I slapped him. "It was by Vald's guardian, you know the shodow kissed one?" he nodded his head and I went on. "It says that beig shodow kissed, gives you soe power." I held out the book and got him to read. "That wil come out when I'm ready."

He looked at me and siged.

"Yo dnt know when? "I shook my head and he leaned down on the bed so he was lying, and dragge dme down with him.

"It'll be okay." He kissed my forehead.

"I'm really not that tired." He looked at me and grinned.

"No?" "I need to be tired out." He laughed.

"And what do sugets?." I rolled so I was ontop of him.

"You know."


	8. Chapter 8

We walked, my group and Zoeys group. We were joined by… nuns? I know right, and Zoey's Grandmother. Weird. But ah well. There was someone else, but I didn't know who sh was, but I heard Zoey mumer about a high council. Dimitri was close to me, I smiled up at him.

We walked to the oak tree by the east wall of the school. All the elements stood with each other, for stronger power, Lissa and Zoey in the middle, Air and water on Lissa's side, Fire and Earth on Zoey's. the worriers and Guardians stood behind and to the side. I was close to Lissa, Dimitri Christian, my mom was near my dad. The woman was standing beside me. All guardians had a stake and sword in hand, while the warriors had just swords.

Kelona came from the sky and landed gracefully. A woman with amber hair stood beside him, and not hanging off him at all.

"Zoey." He bowed slightly, but frowned. "Where is- hh there she is." he looked right at me and I rolled my eyes. "More beautiful in person then in dreams." I heard Dimitri growl, saw my mom and dad tense. I just did what I always do, put humour and Rose-ness in any situation- I flipped my hair over my shoulder, eased back putting all my waight on my left leg, stckin out my hip.

"Why thank yo." I didn't need to look to know Lissa was rolling her gys and Christian was making a face.

"Neferet." said the woman beside me. "You have disgraced our goddess." Neferet smiled, but didtn say anything.

"Funny, how you have an answer to banishing us, and yo don't know it." Kelona snickered.

"the asnwer doesn't even know." a fllicker in the pit of my stumic fluttered, and I elt me guard down, and instead f the ghost all screaming together, one walked around them and looked down at me. Anna.

"_You must believe in yourself. You think we are here to kill you off when we are hre to help you. You just need to believe." _

I looked around and everyone was looking at me.

"What?" they just shook their head. I looked at them but rolled my eyes.

"you shoulder join us you know." Kalona looked at me as he said the words. "You'll have power, and wont have to protect and have no life." He smiled at me. "You can have a family, and not worry about abandoning them. that's what al you want, isn't it?" Looked on, and nodded my head, dropping my weapons, and i walking through Lissa and Zoey, joining Kalona's and Neferets side.


	9. Chapter 9

"Rose! What are you doing!" Lissa half yelled at me. My mom and dad looked at me in shock. Christian in betral. Dimitri in confusion.

"Roza?" I didn't answer him, but I did turn my back, throwing my hair over my shoulder, a sign I told Dimitri was mine for 'plan'. I smiled and turned back. The ghosts surrounded the gang, protecting them for danger. I stood in the middle of Neferet and Kelona.

"Rosemarie!" that was my mother but I ignored her. I ignored everyone, but Kelona. It wasn't hard. He was a bit shorted them Dimitri and not as musled, but he stil was well fit.

"She's mine now, you should all follow what she's doing." he pulled me closer and I smiled slyly. Only two people knew what the smile meant. Lissa and Dimitri.

I pulled my hands behind me and concentrated. I don't know why, it just flt as if I was meant to do it.

I felt heat spread over my fingers and I pulled them in front of me for everone to see. Kelona and Neferet looked at me shocked. But I didn't care, I slid so I was behind them, and I throw a ball of glowing black and pural power. Lissa throw a ball of her power and everyone followed, but mne did the most damage. They burts into dust, but it was a big explosion, with sent me flying into a tree, and I couldn't get up. Yells were finshed, but my mind was hazy. Lissa came running to my side, but Dimitri reached me first.

"I'm fine."

"You went full force into a tree!" I shrugged and stood up.

"Had worse." Dimitri scooped me up in his arms and kissed me forehead. I sighed into him.

"Dimitri." I whispered. I knew this for a long time now, but never told him, but it was now or never. "I'm pregnet." Dimitri stopped and looked down at me. Everyone stopped and looked at us, but Dimitri smiled and hugged me to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was so happy and he full force kissed me.

"Gte a bloody room!" Lissa sighed but looked at me ore carefully. Eing shodow kisse I learned how to hid me Aura from her, ut I didn't bother now.

"NO WAY!" she squelled and jumped on me and Dimitri.

"Lissa?" Christian looked at her.

"I'm going to be an Aunt." She sang and everyone looked at me shocked but I smiled and shrugged them off.


End file.
